Collaborative content creation (e.g., collaborative document creation and editing) presents a number of technical challenges, not the least of which is the computing, application and displaying of differences (or deltas) between versions of content. In particular, where a number of collaborators are contributing towards content creation over time, the ability to compute and communicate information regarding content deltas (e.g., who made which changes and when) presents a number of computing and person-machine interface technical challenges.